


'Blood Bound'

by qnesha



Series: Tales of the Wolves [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Animal Transformation, Babies, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Breastfeeding, Childhood Memories, Children, Drama & Romance, Dreams and Nightmares, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Fights, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Goliath Werewolves, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Graphic Description, LGBTQ Themes, Magic, Mating Bites, Memories, Minor Character Death, Multi, Newborn Children, Nipple Play, Original Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character - Freeform, Original Mythology, Original Universe, Parent-Child Relationship, Pining, Polyamorous Character, Protective Parents, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Self-Fulfilling Prophecy, Strong Female Characters, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, Werewolf Culture, Werewolf Fights, Werewolves, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:22:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29721327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qnesha/pseuds/qnesha
Summary: Veronica Zoe Wolf, eldest daughter of the Big Bad Wolf has finally settled into a new forest, filled with life, food, and protection. But, a prophetic dream has disturbed her, "It shall be on the day that the forest shall shrink, the marked elder one shall bring forth an age of kinship". Veronica with the words stuck in her mind tries to understand what they meant and she seeks out in her forest to fin the "Marked One".
Relationships: Ada Mandala/Bella Marigold, Aster Ange/Valerie Wolf, Atlas Marigold/Aurora Jones, Boe Wolf/Tracy Maria, Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo, Chibale Ama/Aleta Dayo, Daniel Bogdan/Ludwig Marigold/Veronica Wolf, Gavin Kenwood/Lily Wolf, Macedon Mitro/Diana Bogdan, Matthew Wolf/Lillian Sorbo, Noah/Bria, Rowen Marigold/Love Miller, Rueben Marigold/Charlotte Aistin, Timber Valverde/Damien Bogdan, Tony Wolf/Kayla Luca, Victor Wolf/Amari Ama, Viola Wolf/Tristin Graham/Kelsey Kina, Wilbur Rookword/Acai Wolf
Series: Tales of the Wolves [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184324
Kudos: 1





	'Blood Bound'

bold strong italic emphasis strikethrough


End file.
